Crying Isn't Awesome
by sjsjtd2007
Summary: Hungary is about to marry the man of her dreams when the man holding her heart holds her back.


_He's waiting._

Elizaveta bit her lip and stared through the cracked door. Silhouettes of familiar people, nations and humans alike, stood in the church waiting for one person. Her. Almost everyone she knew and held dear were in that room. Well, all but one.

She trembled in anticipation. Today was the big day and there was no going back once she stepped through the large double doors. Moments passed and she nervously waited for the organ music to cue her. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest and the veil that hung over her face had blurred her vision.

The thought of running crossed her mind once, and she shook her head. "No," she said out loud. "I love him. I know I do… but…" She desperately tried to keep herself from crying.

"Crying is_ so_ unawesome."

Her heart nearly burst from her ribcage when she heard that voice. She whirled around to stare at the uninvited guest. He smiled awkwardly at her and tilted his head. His silver hair was shining in the unnatural lighting of the church hallway. He wore a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up. He didn't look at all formal, but it was nice to see him out of uniform.

"Gilbert," she said in a small voice. "You came…"

His smile faded. "Is that bad? I mean, your soon-to-be wife wouldn't like it but you know, I-"

She cut him off with a hug. She smiled and sighed, breathing in what smelled like beer. Typical Prussian. "No, I am glad you came," she said. "I don't know how I could go through with this without my best friend."  
He smiled at that and hugged her back. "Best friend, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head," she giggled a bit and pulled away, looking up at him. She stared into his seemingly unnaturally colored eyes. He, being the neat freak that he was, adjusted her veil.

She watched him through the distortion and thought how easy it would be to take his hand and run. She loved Roderich. She knew she loved him… but being so committed to someone was scary. The Austrian hadn't exactly proven to be exactly strong in the past.

The organ started playing. This was it. She had to make a decision. Her heart raced and her mind was as blurry as her vision.

"It sounds like you're being summoned," Gilbert said as he looked up. He pulled her in for one more hug. He knew that this would be the last one he would get from her in a while.

She knew that too.

That was another thing that scared her and made her want to…

As she pulled away slowly, she got close to his face. Even if the veil was in the way, there was something that she thought she wanted.

Her lips came so close to his and for the longest moment she could almost taste the alcohol on his breath.

Tension built up and there was barely any room between them.

Was this what she wanted? How could she not? She did love her Roderich, but she also loved Gilbert. Her love for Gilbert felt so different though. It was so…

He took her by the shoulders and held her there for a moment, then smiled. "Come on, they're waiting for you."

She blinked as he turned her around. "_He's_ waiting, and you know how impatient he is."

She heard the Prussian laugh his obnoxious laugh. That laugh was so terrible, but she grew to love it dearly.

"Good luck," he told her and lead her to the door, taking the handle. "You look awesome, by the way."

That was it. She loved Gilbert, not as her lover, but as her fried. He was someone she could count on. "Thank you, Gil. Thank you so much," she said and smiled brightly when he opened the door.

Down the isle there stood an attractive and well-dressed man who looked back at her longingly. Roderich truly loved her, and she truly loved him.

The thoughts she had moments ago washed away and she walked down the isle, not sparing a second glance at her good friend who carefully shut the door behind her.

He wiped his eyes and sighed. "It's so unawesome to cry," he choked. He'd been holding that in since he laid eyes on her. "But I guess I can be unawesome for once." In his mind, he let _her_ be the awesome on for a day.


End file.
